


Found

by admiralandrea



Series: Season 10 tags [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Begging, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: A tag for S10E19 "Searching"





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "Our Souls Are the Same", when Callen and Sam have been together a few months. Written for the "Begging" square on my Kink Bingo card and also fits challenge 245 "Frisson" at Small Fandom Flash on DW.

After Alex had left with Jake, Callen went back to the bar, where Sam waited for him with a bottle of water.

“What’s this?” Callen asked.

Sam eyed him. “You’re supposed to be on pain meds,” he said. “That means no beer for you.”

Callen snorted and beckoned Deeks over. “Swap this please,” he said, holding out the bottle of water.

“G?” Sam asked.

He didn’t bother turning his head as he accepted the beer from Deeks. “I haven’t taken any painkillers Sam,” he told his partner. “I’m fine.”

Lance was watching them from Sam’s other side, looking bemused. “Are they always like this?” he asked.

“Only all the time,” Deeks confirmed. “It’s a toss up whether Sam is his mother or his wife, on any given day.”

“Shut up Deeks,” they said at the same time.

Deeks snorted. “See, you just made my point.”

Callen shot him the finger and took a mouthful of beer, before heading to an empty table in the far corner of the bar, where it was quieter and darker than the rest of the room. The truth was, his leg was aching and he wanted to sit down. Not that he’d ever admit that to Sam.

Sam trailed behind him, as did Lance, much to Callen’s irritation. “So what have you been up to?” he asked, as he settled down.

The two of them explained the case between them and Callen couldn’t help feeling a little sting of jealousy at how easily they worked together. He guessed that their similar pasts probably played a part in that. They knew how to work as a team in a way that Callen had never really learned.

“Fatima did good today as well,” Sam was telling Callen, as he finished his second beer.

“Good to know,” Callen said. He wasn’t sure yet how long Agent Namazi was likely to stay around, but she had a mixed background, rather like Nell and she brought something new to the unit.

Sam raised his empty bottle. “Who’s for another round?” he asked.

“I’ll get these,” Lance said, collecting their empties.

“I need to hit the head,” Callen said, pushing to his feet. His leg was throbbing now, but he still wasn’t prepared to let on.

“You sure you’re alright G?” Sam asked.

Fed up, Callen turned to him. “I’m not the one who ran around half of Mexico with an actual bullet wound in his thigh and nearly bled out,” he snapped.

“No, you’re the guy who broke his back and punctured his lung and nearly died,” Sam retorted swiftly.

Callen recoiled at that, not expecting Sam’s response or the pained look on his face. He turned to go the rest room, not wanting them to argue like this, particularly in a public setting, but his leg chose that moment to cramp on him and he nearly ended up on his ass on the floor. Sam was there immediately to grab him, which was the only thing that saved his dignity.

“Shit!” he swore.

“Yeah, come on,” Sam said and helped him hobble to the door. Mercifully, he left Callen there and went back to their table.

Once inside, Callen leaned back against the door, glad that there was no else to see him. His face burned with anger and embarrassment, but he really did need to pee, so he hobbled over to the urinals.

Business done, he washed his hands and splashed cool water on his face, glad there was no mirror to show him whatever expression he had. His feelings were a mixture of anger and frustration. He and Sam were still finding their way with their personal relationship, which was relatively new and half the time, Callen didn’t really know what they were doing. All he did know for sure was that he had strong feelings for Sam; stronger than anything he’d felt for Joelle or Anna and he didn’t want to lose that.

Eventually, he forced himself to leave the dubious safety of the rest room, knowing either someone would come in or Sam would come looking for him. He sighed loudly and hobbled his way back out the door to their table.

“I’m going upstairs,” he told Sam. “I’ll see you Monday at work.” He turned to Lance and held out his hand. “Good to see you again,” he said.

Lance shook firmly, but didn’t grip too hard. “You too Agent Callen, thanks for the loan of your partner.”

Callen managed a smile. “Just don’t make a habit of it,” he said, though he had a feeling the joke fell a bit flat, particularly when he saw the look that passed between Sam and Hamilton. Shaking it off, he went to the bar to say goodnight to Kensi and Deeks.

“You okay Callen?” Deeks asked and Callen wished the Detective wasn’t quite so perceptive.

He forced a smile again. “I’m fine Deeks, I’ll see you both on Monday.”

“You sure about that Callen?” Kensi asked, looking worried.

“I’m fine for desk work Kens,” he told her.

She nodded, still dubious, but let it go. He finally said a quick goodnight to Fatima before managing to make his escape from the bar and slowly climbed the stairs to his little one room apartment, glad it wasn’t further. He was going to have take some painkillers to stand any chance of getting some rest, whether he wanted to or not.

Callen drank a glass of water and swallowed a couple of Tylenol, then fell across his bed without bothering to undress, falling asleep almost immediately.

It seemed like no time had passed when a noise disturbed him and he was up and facing the door, gun in hand, before his brain had time to process things.

“Sam!” he exclaimed, as he recognized the large form of his partner in the doorway.

“What the hell G?” Sam said as he stood there staring at him.

Callen sighed and lowered the gun, flipping the safety back on and sliding it under the pillow once more. “What are you doing here Sam? I thought you’d be with your new best friend.”

Sam stared at him and Callen just shrugged irritably. He knew it was bitchy, but he was tired and sore and couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Are you jealous?” Sam asked seriously, coming to perch on the corner of the bed.

“Why would I be?” Callen said. “After all he’s everything I’m not, former Special Forces, lost his wife tragically, big, strong and heroic.”

“Seriously G?” Sam asked. He reached out, but Callen refused to accept the contact, not willing to let Sam close.

Sam sighed and stood up, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket. “What are you doing?” Callen asked.

“I would have thought that was obvious,” he said, as he continued to strip.

“I didn’t ask you to stay,” Callen told him.

Sam paused, halfway to removing his shirt. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked, sounding a little hurt.

“I’m not good company right now,” Callen said.

Sam snorted. “I think I noticed,” he said dryly. “And yet, I want to stay anyway. Nothing needs to happen.”

Callen sighed; he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. “Fine,” he said and took off his hoodie, throwing it on the floor. He didn’t take off anything else though.

Sam rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything, just stretched out on the bed, in nothing but his underwear. Callen licked his lips, he couldn’t help enjoying the sight of Sam in his bed. It was still rare enough to be a novelty and a very pleasant one, even if at the moment he didn’t want to have sex.

“Come here G,” Sam said, holding out an arm.

Callen moved closer, allowing his partner to draw him in to his side, head on Sam’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, taking in Sam’s scent and felt his body relax almost without meaning to. He felt Sam kiss the top of his head and then sleep came up and claimed him once more.

*

Sam enjoyed the opportunity to watch his partner sleep; it happened rarely enough. Although Sam had noticed that on those occasions where they did spend the night together, Callen seemed to sleep properly, rather than the cat naps he had experienced whenever his partner had stayed at his house in the past. 

Sam was flattered that apparently Callen could relax enough this close to Sam, could trust that it was safe to go to sleep when he was there. He very carefully hadn’t mentioned it to Callen though. It would likely only earn him a defensive response, because his partner was still guarded around Sam. True, he had opened up a little more over the last few months since they’d made the change to a more intimate relationship, but Sam knew that he was dealing with someone whose trust issues were deeper than the Grand Canyon.

A poke to his side got Sam’s attention and he looked at his partner. “Stop thinking,” Callen grumbled.

Sam chuckled. “Go back to sleep G,” he said.

“You too,” Callen told him, squirming somehow even closer to Sam and tangling their legs together.

Sam felt a surge of warmth at that and tightened his grip on his partner, who poked him again. “Sleep,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed and he closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to drift away from his partner and the case that day, sleep quickly overtaking him.

*

When Sam woke up, it was still dark, but the space beside him was empty. He frowned, wondering where Callen had gotten to as there was no light coming from the bathroom. He slowly sat up and looked around, only to discover his partner stretched out on the floor, doing the exercises Sam knew he’d been given by the PT who’d worked with him after the mission to rescue Mosley’s son.

“G?” Sam was surprised to find him doing them in the middle of the night.

Callen looked up at him. “Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Sam told him with a shake of the head. “Any reason you’re doing that in the middle of the night?”

Callen finished stretching and moved to a seated position. “I run through them sometimes when I can’t sleep,” he admitted.

“So your back’s not bothering you?” Sam was concerned, because he was sure that his partner was back to full fitness.

Callen pushed to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. Sam licked his lips, admiring the sight. He slid from the bed to stand in front of his partner.

“I’m fine Sam,” Callen told him, lowering his arms and putting them around Sam.

Sam smiled. “Very fine,” he agreed.

Callen rolled his eyes at that, but didn’t argue, so Sam put his hands on his shoulders and gently coaxed him closer, so that they could kiss. He deliberately kept it slow, but accepted the invitation when Callen’s mouth opened, sliding his tongue in to taste.

Callen broke the kiss to moan, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam drew him into a hug.

“Ready to come back to bed?” he asked.

Callen sighed. “I guess I can try to sleep a little more,” he agreed, although he didn’t try to move away from Sam immediately.

“Anything I can do to help you sleep?” Sam asked.

Callen shrugged. Sam didn’t suggest sex, because despite the kiss they’d just shared, he wasn’t getting any vibes from his partner to suggest he wanted that.

“How about a back rub?” he asked instead.

Callen looked up at him suspiciously. “Just a back rub,” Sam clarified, reading his thoughts.

“Okay,” Callen agreed, so Sam turned them back to the bed and guided his partner over to stretch out. Callen had taken off the T-shirt he’d been wearing earlier, but still wore his sweatpants and Sam made no move to remove them. 

There was massage oil in the bathroom, so Sam quickly fetched it, coming back to find Callen had moved to the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around a pillow. He was watching Sam as he approached the bed, so Sam smiled at him and got a tentative one in return.

“Can I straddle you?” Sam asked, as he got onto the bed.

“Yeah,” Callen agreed, watching Sam move closer, before turning back to bury his face in the pillow.

Sam frowned as he moved into position, careful not to put all his weight on his partner’s body. He wasn’t sure what was going on with Callen, he couldn’t quite read his mood. Pushing the thought aside for now, Sam concentrated on getting his partner to relax enough to sleep again. 

He took his time, slowly working on the tight muscles, pleased to see Callen gradually melt into the mattress, the occasional soft sigh or groan escaping from him. Sam kept a tight rein on his own body, not allowing himself to react to the sight and sound or feel of the firm body he was working on. He’d never imagined the change to their partnership or that he could feel as much for someone as he had for his wife, but Callen had somehow gotten into his heart and he wouldn’t go back for anything.

After a while, he realized that Callen had drifted off to sleep, a small peaceful smile on his face. Sam smiled as well and gradually slowed his massage, then stopped altogether, leaving his hands on the warm skin. Callen carried on sleeping, so Sam carefully lifted off his body and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He was pretty tired after the case with Lance coming so close to the late finish to their case with Army CID, so he hoped his partner wasn’t going to be up again too early in the morning.

When he got back to bed, Callen hadn’t moved as far as Sam could see, so he squeezed in behind his partner and settled down as best he could in the space left to him. It didn’t take long for him to fall back to sleep as well.

*

Callen woke slowly, feeling relaxed and refreshed in a way that only happened when he shared a bed with Sam. He stretched as he pondered that thought, wondering why he felt comfortable sleeping next to his partner, when he never did with anyone else. And he wondered why Sam made him feel safe. Theoretically, he should have felt the same when he was with Tracey during his CIA days, but he never had. Maybe it was a sign of how much he trusted Sam and how little he’d trusted Tracey – or anyone else, probably, even Anna or Joelle. Perhaps because Sam had stuck by him for so long and shown he could be trusted in so many ways before they ever slept together in the intimate sense.

Callen turned his head to look at Sam, who was looking back at him with a fond smile on his face.

“Hey,” Sam said. 

Callen smiled but didn’t reply, just leaning in for a kiss instead, morning breath be damned. Sam responded immediately, cupping the back of his head and allowing Callen’s tongue entrance. Callen hummed to himself as he tasted Sam, then surrendered control to his partner, who tasted him in turn. 

Callen pressed closer and Sam responded by rolling on top of him, pushing Callen down into the mattress. Callen moaned, feeling a thrill of excitement at the move and welcoming Sam’s weight as it pinned him down.

Sam moved down from his mouth to kiss his neck, nibbling at his throat. “No marks,” Callen panted out regretfully.

Sam raised his head to look at him, but he knew that Callen preferred to wear his shirts with the neck open, so he didn’t complain.

“What about here?” he asked, diving down to suck on a nipple, making Callen squirm.

“Th-there’s okay,” Callen stuttered, as Sam bit at the sensitive flesh. No one had ever played with his nipples before and he hadn’t realized just how sensitive they were. Yet another difference made by being with Sam.

Sam spent some time worrying at both nipples in turn, alternating pinching and teasing with his fingers and mouth, making Callen moan and buck beneath him. Sam’s bulk held him in place effectively though and Callen groaned in frustration as his cock throbbed in the sweat pants he still wore.

“Sam, please,” he whined, trying to press up against his partner to get some friction for his aching cock.

Sam lifted his head and stared down at him, brown eyes even darker than usual. “Please what?” he asked.

Callen whined again, trying to lift his hips, unable to keep still. “Fuck me, please,” he begged.

Sam groaned and reached between them to squeeze at his own cock, hand brushing Callen through the sweat pants as he did so. 

“Why are you still wearing these?” he demanded, reaching for the waistband to tug them down.

Callen groaned with relief as Sam lifted up enough to pull the pants down and off. He reached under his pillow, hand finding his gun first, rather than the tube of lube he had stashed under there. With a grunt, he withdrew the weapon and carefully lowered it to the floor, pushing it under the bed out of the way. Then he reached back again and this time came back with the lube, pressing it into Sam’s hand. 

“You sure your leg’s okay?” Sam asked, staring at the bandage. Callen just growled at him and Sam grinned. “Alright then,” he said.

Callen parted his legs, then reached for the pillow again, shoving it under his hips. Sam was smirking now, but didn’t say anything, opening the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. Callen watched eagerly as Sam moved into position and carefully worked the first finger inside of him.

Fortunately, Callen had persuaded his partner he didn’t need a lot of prep and even liked it hard and rough. Sam had been reluctant at first, but Callen had shown him he could take it, so his partner had relaxed and accepted Callen knew what he could handle.

Now, after the briefest of stretching with two, then three fingers, Sam reached for the lube to coat his cock. Callen licked his lips as he watched, more than ready for the big cock to fill him and pound his ass.

“Like this?” Sam asked, as he shifted again.

Callen nodded. “Please,” he replied. He reached down and grabbed his legs, pulling them back and wide, so that he was open and ready for Sam, who groaned at the blatant display of need.

As Callen continued to watch, Sam positioned his cock and slowly started to press inside. Callen threw his head back and moaned loudly as he was filled with hot hard flesh, thinking of nothing but how good it felt to be joined this way. Sam didn’t stop until he was all the way inside, and then he only paused briefly to give Callen a chance to signal he was ready before he started to thrust.

Callen lowered his legs to rest on his partner’s shoulders, gripping the sheets beneath him as Sam fucked him long and hard, steadily working his cock in and out of Callen’s ass and repeatedly hitting his prostate. Callen’s cock was throbbing with need and he took his slick, aching flesh in hand, starting to stroke in time with Sam’s thrusts.

“Yeah, that’s it baby, let me see you work that cock,” Sam encouraged him, moving faster and faster as he chased his own orgasm.

Callen groaned at the deep, sexy voice, hand moving faster as he stroked himself towards completion. Sam was grunting now with each hard thrust, shoving Callen into the mattress as he got closer to coming. Callen was moaning, ass clenching on the hard length filling him as he worked his cock. 

It was a race to the finish that they were both going to win, each of them crying out loudly as they hit the edge and then fell over. Callen’s ass clamped down on Sam’s cock as he came, spurting streams of liquid over his chest and belly. Sam’s thrusts gradually slowed and stopped as he came as well, filling Callen with his release. He slumped forward over Callen, who reached out to take his weight happily, spent and limp after the force of his coming.

They lay there entwined as their breathing slowly returned to normal, Callen’s fingers tracing idle patterns on his partner’s sweat-slick skin, while Sam panted into the pillow beneath his head. Eventually though he shifted, rolling them to their sides and wrapping his arms around Callen, who still held onto Sam.

“Mm,” Callen hummed in satisfaction, pressing lazy kisses into Sam’s skin.

Sam just grunted, clearly still just as non-verbal and Callen felt himself drift into a hazy state of not quite asleep and not quite awake, enjoying the lazy aftermath of their ferocious coupling. It was a very pleasant way to spend a Sunday morning.

“I’m not leaving you know,” Sam said suddenly, startling Callen back to wakefulness.

“What?” Callen was confused at the sudden comment.

Sam sighed. “I’m not leaving,” he repeated. “Last night, I know what you were thinking about me and Lance.”

“Do we have to do this now?” Callen asked, trying to create some distance between them, but Sam wouldn’t let him.

“Yeah G, I think we do,” he said. “I want you to be clear about this. I know that you come by your trust issues honestly, but I’m in this for the long haul. Neither of us was looking for this relationship, but I’m happy with it, with you.”

Callen squirmed, fighting a blush. “Me too,” he muttered inarticulately. 

Sam pulled him impossibly closer, arms around him and Callen ducked his head into his partner’s chest. Sam stroked his back and kissed the top of his head.

“I know we agreed we can’t tell anyone about our relationship, with no Hetty to protect us and both Ochoa and Rogers hanging around, so I had to say something to Lance when he offered me a job alongside him again,” Sam explained. “But I promise that I am not interested in going to work with him. Our partnership is too important to me, you are too important to me, to leave L.A.”

Callen didn’t know what to say, so he stayed quiet, but leaned up to kiss Sam, trying to let his partner know how he felt without words. 

Sam returned the kiss with interest and Callen pushed him onto his back, rolling on top and bringing their bodies into delicious contact. He broke the kiss to moan and Sam cupped his ass, pressing down as he pushed up, so that their cocks rubbed together, making Callen moan once more.

Callen pushed up and shifted astride Sam’s body. “G?” Sam took hold of his hips.

“I want this,” Callen gasped, taking hold of Sam’s cock and rising up to position it at his hole. He didn’t let Sam argue, instead sinking down on the hard flesh, head thrown back as Sam groaned.

Callen settled on Sam’s body, enjoying the feeling of being filled again, before starting to move, rising and falling over his partner’s thick cock in a steady rhythm. Sam kept hold of his hips, watching closely as he moved and Callen’s eyes fluttered closed as he clenched on the hard length of him. It felt so good and he never wanted it to end.

Sam took hold of his cock and started to stroke, making Callen moan and he tipped his head forward to watch Sam. They kept the rhythm going for a long time, both of them able to last after already coming once. But eventually they had to come and Sam’s hand moved faster as Callen rode him harder, grunting as he rose up and slammed down again and again, until with a loud cry he went over the edge, come splashing over both of them. Sam milked his cock to the end, then grabbed both hips firmly again and in a surprise move, flipped Callen onto his back.

Callen moaned at the show of strength, limp from coming so hard, as Sam thrust into him hard and fast, driving himself to completion in Callen’s willing body. Eventually he shoved in deep, pressed inside Callen as he came, barely holding himself upright. Callen grabbed his arms and tugged him down, wanting Sam’s weight on him once more.

Sam grunted as he landed on Callen, who put his arms around his partner once more, reveling in the closeness after the intensity of their coupling. Sam pressed lazy kisses to his face, before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.

“Thank you,” he murmured when he finally let Callen go again.

“I love you,” Callen said, just as quietly, surprising both of them with his declaration.

“G,” Sam’s voice was choked. “I love you too,” he said and kissed him again.

They lay entwined again, Sam shifting to withdraw from Callen, who suppressed a wince. He was sore, but happier than he would have believed possible. Even his leg wasn’t bothering him after all the activity, although that might be because of the endorphins, as much as anything. He didn’t really care though, he just enjoyed the new closeness with Sam and their mutual declaration. It was the first time he’d said something like to someone and really meant it.

After a while, Sam broke the comfortable silence between them. “We should eat.”

“Yeah,” Callen agreed. He was starting to feel hungry. “Where do you want to go?” It was a given that there wasn’t really any food in his apartment.

“How about Patrick’s Roadhouse?” Sam suggested.

Callen shifted to look at his partner’s face. “It must be love if you’re offering to go to my favorite diner.”

Sam smiled. “I guess it is,” he agreed. “Come on,” he jostled Callen. “Up and at ‘em, you can have first shower.” Unfortunately, the bathroom wasn’t big enough for them to share. “At least you got a coffee machine at last.”

Callen groaned, but shifted off of Sam and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. “I even got some good beans for you,” he said.

“Not like you don’t drink coffee too G,” Sam said, heading over to the kitchen area with complete disregard for his nudity. 

Callen took a moment to ogle his partner’s fine body before heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

“I’ll redress your leg when we’re done,” Sam called as Callen reached the door.

Callen just waved in acknowledgement. It was all strangely domestic, but he found himself liking it. The weekend was certainly shaping up to end better than it had begun and he was looking forward to spending some quality time with his partner.


End file.
